GUMMO
"Gummo" (also stylized as "GUMMO") is a song recorded by American rapper 6ix9ine, released to digital stores on November 10, 2017. It was released as the lead single from 6ix9ine's debut mixtape Day69 (2018). The single has peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Gummo" was certified gold by the RIAA on January 11, 2018, and then platinum on March 5. Lyrics N*ggas iffy, uh, blicky got the stiffy, uh Got the blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh (Scum Gang!) Pop these n*ggas like a wheelie n*gga, you a silly n*gga In the hood with them Billy n*ggas, and them Hoover n*ggas You run up and they shooting n*ggas, we ain't hooping n*gga No KB, you a loser n*gga, up that Uzi n*gga On the stoop, crills in my draws, your girl on my phone She wanna fuck but keep her clothes on, I only want the jaw Man that's really all I use her for, I kick her out the door I don't want her, you can keep the whore, she fiendin' for some more In New York my n*ggas don't Milly Rock, my n*ggas money bop Blow a case a n*gga throwing shots, I run 'em off they block Quarter milli in the stash box, I grinded for my spot N*gg*s talking 'bout that cash but my bag worth a lot I don't fuck with no old hoes, only new hoes Put my dick in her backbone, I pass her to my bro I don't love her that's a sad hoe, she a bad hoe I'ma fuck her then I dash home, to the cash hoe I'm on some rob a n*gga shit, take a n*gga bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that n*gga bitch N*ggas iffy, uh, blicky got the stiffy, uh Got the blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh Move milli', all my n*ggas on fifty, uh Talk down, pew pew pew, you silly, uh Hit a stain, fifty bands, all hunnids Spinning through ya block like a pop shove-it Shoot at me I'm shooting back, I'm getting buckets I ain't wanna take his life but n*gga, fuck it I'm on some rob a n***a shit, take a n***a bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that n***a bitch I'm on some rob a n***a shit, take a n**ga bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that n**ga bitch Scum Gang Why It Sucks # The lyrics were very offensive and repetitive. 6ix9ine shouted the N-word 24 times throughout this entire song. # 6ix9ine keeps screaming throughout the whole song and his abysmal vocals can get on your last nerves. # The title is dumb like all of his titles. What is "Gummo" even supposed to mean? #* The name is actually derived from the 1997 independent drama film Gummo, which is about a group of children in a town in the U.S. state of Ohio after the town was struck by a tornado. # 6ix9ine's flow is very basic and is the same as all of his other songs. # Too much swearing, particularly the N-word. In fact, half the lines end with the N-Word to make them rhyme. # This song made him blow up and start his infamous career. # The music video is pretty much like all of his music videos. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is well produced. #On the remix, Offset's verse is good. #This song is still better than this atrocity that doesn't even qualify as a song. #The single cover is better than most of 6ix9ine's single covers. Trivia # The beat was originally produced for Trippie Redd, however, he sent it to 6ix9ine. The producer of the song, Pi'erre Bourne responded that he will not work with Trippie anymore. This is also the reason why the "Yo Pierre you wanna come out here?" producer tag isn't in the song. Videos 6IX9INE - GUMMO (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO)|Music Video 6IX9INE Feat. Offset "Gummo Remix" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Audio)|Remix featuring Offset Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Offset Songs Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:Screaming Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats